Arte
by Nande-chan
Summary: Light no era tan solo Dios, no, era más que eso. Era un artista y, como cualquier artista, esbozaba la que sería su obra maestra.


Nada me pertenece :( Tristemente.

Para la Fandom insano.

* * *

Tinta y papel. ¿Cuántas interpretaciones distintas existen de este par de objetos? Miles, y lo sabes bien. Está la del dibujante, que bosqueja momentos y sentimientos, pequeños instantes que valen la pena ser conservados.

También está la visión que tiene un poeta, quién ve en el papel y la tinta la salida más fácil para los torrentes de ideas y sensaciones que lo embargan. Para aquellos soplos atemporales que son como la brisa y que si no los atrapas de inmediato escaparán a un lugar donde alguien esté dispuesto a verlos, olerlos, sentirlos.

Por otro lado, está el punto de vista del escritor, quién deja que los miles de personajes que viven en su cabeza tomen forma y forjen su destino sobre el papel. Quién, al final, es solo un intérprete, un mensajero que transmite las voces de entes que van más allá de él, alguien que es capaz de compartir la historia con cada ser que esté dispuesto a buscarla y leerla.

Y, no menos importante, un arquitecto, que construye edificios y ciudades. Que con cada trazo es capaz de ver una nueva obra, un huevo en donde se desarrollará la vida y formará un pequeño mundo en su interior.

Y así, tú sabes que hay miles de visiones y pensamientos al ver tinta y papel. Sin embargo, eres consciente que lo que tú sientes cuando los ves es algo totalmente distinto a lo que cualquier simple mortal se atreve a sentir ante la presencia de tan humildes objetos.

_Una gota_

Cuando tú los ves, piensas en muerte. En un mundo mejor, en la limpieza que Kira hace para tratar de crear su Utopía, un mundo perfecto donde todo mal quedará superado y será apreciado tan solo como un mito, un cuento que pasa de generación en generación para asustar a los pequeños.

_Dos gotas_

Hay momentos en los que te ves a ti mismo como un artista. Porque tú también estás creando una gran obra maestra que será apreciada y admirada por toda la humanidad. Porque utilizas las mismas herramientas que algunos de los que dicen hacer arte. Porque lo más difícil fue ver la hoja en blanco y empezar. Y, más importante aún, porque lo que haces, como todo buen arte, provoca reacciones. Buenas y malas, a favor y en contra, controversia, pero sensaciones extremas a fin de cuentas. Es imposible que alguien se quede indiferente frente a Kira, o lo apoya o lo incrimina, o lo ama o lo odia, no hay puntos medios.

_Tres gotas_

Y, aunque al principio fue difícil, ahora escribir es fácil. Tan sencillo. Anotar solo un nombre podía tener tantas consecuencias. Porque para ti no es igual que para los demás, no es como si fueses una chiquilla enamorada que escribe infinidad de veces el nombre de su amado; tampoco es como si estuvieses haciendo una simple relación de personas que han de quedar en una lista para determinado objetivo trivial. No, no es eso. Es castigo, revancha. Justicia.

_Caen_

Y eso te hace volver al punto inicial. Tú eres un artista, además de, obviamente, ser dios. Sólo que tú escribes y esbozas un mundo completamente diferente al resto de las personas. Tú no escribes sobre sentimientos ni personajes, ni diseñas edificios o bosquejas momentos. Tú no revelas con tinta y papel lo que sientes y piensas, lo que temes y lo que ansias. No, tú vas más allá de toda esa banal actividad. Tú escribes para determinar el destino del mundo, no de personajes ficticios, no te comportas cual mensajero. Tú haces tu voluntad, haces que todos hagan lo que tú has dictaminado.

_Sobre el papel_

Es por eso que, además de artista, eres dios. Porque controlas no solo la muerte, eso cualquier asesino de poca monta lo puede hacer; controlas las últimas horas, las últimas acciones, los pensamientos y sentimientos que tus víctimas… no, que las personas que reciben tu juicio han de tener. ¿Quién, si no Dios puede hacer eso?

_Lo manchan_

Sin embargo, no todos lo entienden. Existen muchos ateos que se oponen a reconocer tu divinidad, muchos ignorantes a los que se les niega el placer de apreciar tu arte. Tú lo sabes, y no puedes evitar lamentarte por sus pobres almas. Por la falta de luz y conocimiento que conlleva el negarse a participar y celebrar la realización de la Utopía. Dios lamenta la pérdida de sus corderos descarriados.

_Forman figuras y caminos_

Son muchos los que no pueden apreciar lo bondadoso que eres al sacrificar de esta forma tu mente y tu alma por un bien mayor. Entre ellos, el principal hereje es L. Aquél que se empeña en obstaculizar tu sagrada labor, tu misión. Aquél que trata de impedir la realización de la Utopía. Y no lo entiendes, realmente no comprendes porqué hay gente que se opone al mundo perfecto.

_Que significan_

Supones que la existencia de tus enemigos se basa es que no puede existir luz sin oscuridad, no puede haber bondad sin maldad. Y tú eres todo lo bueno y perfecto que hay en este mundo, eso es lo que representas. Tú eres la luz. Y como ser de luz, tu obligación es crear algo semejante a ti, un mundo que brille por sí mismo, por su bondad. Y para lograrlo, tienes que vencer a los entes oscuros que entorpecen tu camino, a esos que se dicen ser la justicia, pero, que tú sabes, son impostores. Son el demonio que te quiere tentar, pero tú no caerás, lo puedes asegurar. Y, al final, tú triunfarás, porque eres el bueno y los buenos siempre ganan, ¿cierto?

_Algo diferente para que ser.

* * *

_

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer :D_  
_


End file.
